Walking Alone
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Eddy runs away to find out why his older brother ran away six years ago. But when Edd finds out the truth of why he left, will he have the courage to tell Eddy? And what would happen if Eddy did find his brother? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. about 11:45 p.m.. Eddy slept soundly in his giant blue bed, tossing and turning for a comfortable position. The only sound heard was the rain pitter-pattering on the window. Though Eddy was in a deep sleep, he could not hear it. But even though he was asleep, he wasn't dreaming. He just stared into a blank darkness that seemed to last forever. He couldn't remember the last time he had a dream, it seemed like a lifetime.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck into Eddy's backyard. The thunder was so loud Eddy woke up from his deep sleep. He was half-asleep and confused, wondering what happened. He tried to get off his bed and stand to his feet, but he just tumbled down on the floor. his legs kicked the little table by his bed, and knocked it over. Eddy opened his eyes. He saw the mirror that stood on his desk, it was cracked, but it stood up right. Eddy fixed his eyes to the figure in the mirror- but he didn't see himself. He saw someone familiar - and he knew in an instant it was his brother. His eyes were very different from Eddy's... they were narrow and powerful-looking. They seemed to look right through Eddy. They were the eyes of the kid who once ruled this cul-de-sac... They were his brother's eyes.

_"Eddy!" _Called a voice. Eddy didn't move. He kept staring into the broken mirror. A tear rolled down his face. He could remember what happened perfectly, as if it happened yesterday.

_"Eddy! Fire!!" _The voice called again. He could hear his door slide open. He closed his eyes and passed out.

_"Eddy?" _Whispered a voice. Eddy opened his eyes and saw Edd and Ed staring at him. Eddy was laying in a hospital bed, there were casts on his arms and legs. Everything hurt, even his heart.

"Eddy!" Edd exclaimed. "You're alright! You passed out after you fell out of bed."  
Then Eddy remembered the picture of his brother.

"Uh, yeah... Was that you calling out my name, Edd?"

"Yes. Lightning struck a tree in your yard during the storm. We were able to put it out on time, untill more lighting struck that metal pole you put above your bedroom. Remember, you put it there, thinking it'll pick up a radio station?"

"Oh, YEAH EDDY!!" Ed exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

" It was SOOO awesome! Lightning struck from da sky and then BOOOOMMMM SSSSHHHLLLIIIINNNNKK, all over your room, Eddy! All the colors..."

"What?" Eddy asked. "Wait, what happened to my room??"

"The damage was so bad, you'll have to stay with one of us, untill it's fixed." Said Edd.

"I'll stay with you." Eddy rushed, shuddering at the thought of being Ed's roommate.

"Aw, no fair." Ed said, lowering his head.

"Unfortunately, Eddy," Edd went on. "No tacky- I mean, no item in your room survived the storm. Everything was pitch black when they were cleaning out your room."

"Not even my brother..." Said Eddy in a low voice.

"Hm? Your brother?" Ed asked, confused. "Eddy, your brother ran away from home a long time ago, remember? He wasn't in your room."

_"That's all I really want..."_ Eddy whispered to himself. Edd and Ed could hear him.

"I thought money was what you wanted." Said Ed. "And I wanted honey mustard toast, and Edd wanted..." He paused.

"Oh yeah! Edd wanted a girlfriend." Edd blushed and glared at Ed at once, then looked at Eddy.

"Eddy, are you okay?" He asked.

"_I want to find him..."_ Eddy didn't seem to hear his question.

"HE'S DELUSIONAL!!!" Ed exclaimed. He grabbed a bucket of water out of nowhere and splashed it on Eddy.

"Hey hey hey!" Eddy exclaimed. "Watch the hair!"

"Hm..." Edd examined him. "Eddy I can't figure out what's wrong. Usually it's money troubles, but not this time, it seems..."

Eddy sat up in his bed and took a deep breath. "I'm running away."

"What??" Edd exclaimed.

"He's Delusional again!!" Edd grabbed another bucket and splashed Eddy.

"Stop it, Ed!" He screamed. "I'm running away to find my brother! I want to know why he ran away seven years ago! He's taunting me! He wants to drive me over the edge!"

"Now would be a good time to splash him, Ed." Edd said.

"Sorry Edd, outa water."

"Eddy, you can't just run away! You don't even know where your brother is, first off."  
"My brother will know I'm coming."

"What, now you're some monk?"

"I'm going and that's final! Tomorrow morning!"

As Ed rolled on the floor, Edd just stared at Eddy. That's all he could do, its obvious Eddy wouldn't change his mind this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Morning

Eddy awoke from his sleep. Even though he slept deeply, he didn't forget his plan. He couldn't. He even dreamed about leaving. Edd and Ed were right behind him, watching him leave. Sure he'd miss them, but he needs to find his brother. Before now, it was a mere thought bubble inside his head. He wondered here and there, then forgot about it for awhile. Then the wondering came back, then went away again.

But now, he can't stop thinking about it. It's not just a thought bubble now, it's a dream. A dream that he needs to come true.

Eddy slipped out of the hospital bed and into his clothes. His burns hurt, but that didn't really bother him. He knew the nurse or his mom of someone would see him sneak out the door, so he made a rope from the bed sheets and climbed out the window. He his the rope in the bush, so no one would know how he escaped. He ran to the cul-de-sac. He never stopped running.

When he had finally made it to the cul-de-sac, Edd and Ed were sitting at the curb, looking bored. He didn't know if he should go talk to them or not, but he did anyway.

Edd and Ed were shocked to see Eddy out of the hospital, mostly Edd.

"Eddy!!" He exclaimed. "Why are you out of the hospital bed?"

"I'm going to my house to pack." Eddy replied.

"For what? Kansas?" Said Ed. A silent moment.

"No. I told you guys already, I'm going to find my brother."

"Eddy you can't be serious!" Said Edd. Oo

"I am serious! I need to know what happened to my brother!''

"But Eddy-"

"Look!" He said. "This had been bugging me for a long time. And I don't care what you guys say, I'm walking! Even if I have to walk alone." And with that, Eddy limped to his house. Edd and Ed were silent.

"Why is Eddy going to walk alone?" Ed asked, confused. Edd didn't hear him. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what Eddy was about ot do.

**Sorry fer such a short chapter, school got in the way **


	3. Chapter 3

_8:56 a.m._

Eddy began to pack his things. He packed everything he needed - even his toothbrush, as Edd would want him to. He probably wouldn't use it along his trip, but he could use it to remember Edd. As for Ed, to remember him he packed plenty of underwear.

Eddy decided to leave in the middle of the night, when his parents are asleep and the street lights are on.

"Let's see..." Eddy thought, looking through his duffle bag. "Do I have everything?"

Toothbrush...

Underwear...

Clothes...

Colone...

Water...

Money (unfortunately, he had to steal his parent's money.) ...

And...

Eddy figured out what he was missing. He glanced over to his bed. He bent over and reached under it. He could feel it. He pulled it out from under his bed.

A picture of his brother.

He couldn't tell his mother and father that he kept this under his bed. He couldn't let him or anyone how hurt he was when his brother left. No one would look at his the same, not even Kevin.

Eddy could feel his eyes burn. He wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come out. They wouldn't... They couldn't. He wasn't allowed to cry, as his brother said. He promised his brother he wouldn't cry... Untill he came home.

That was six years ago. Eddy would never cry in public, not even in front of his parents. But when he went asleep, he'd cry. He couldn't wait for his brother to come home.

Eddy wondered... Has his brother ever cried?

_December 3rd, 2001_

_Six years ago_

Eddy slept like a baby. His brother had just finished telling him stories about how he was the King of the cul-de-sac. And that one day, Eddy would take his place. He would be respected by every kid in the suburb. _His suburb._

_Boy how time has changed._

Eddy woke quickly, for his brother's stories excited him. Even though it was only 4:30 a.m., maybe his brother would go take him to the pond to catch frogs. Or, maybe he and his brother would camp out in front of the candy store untill noon and buy jawbreakers. Eddy had saved up all of his money for it. His brother taught Eddy all of the tricks of scamming the kids, but it only worked since his brother was there. He had always looked up to his brother... His brother was his best friend. He respected him, and even though he wouldn't say this six years form now, Eddy loved his brother.

He jumped from his bed and krept downstairs. If he knew his brother-which he did- he'd be watching late night cartoons without his parents knowing. His brother said that cartoons were more than drawings... They were the view of the artists's life. He always thought his brother was so knowledgable... He wanted to be just like him.

Eddy had made it to the living room without waking his parents. He hadn't snuck from his room so early before, his brother would usually wake him and take him out for some fun. And when they got back some time later, Eddy's brother would take the blame for everything.

He was the best.

Eddy expected to hear the televsion on, but it was off. The smell of baked chips and leftover nachos didn't fill the air, either. It was completely _silent_.

_Silent _was something he hardly ever heard. He thought maybe it would be peaceful, but it actually scared him alittle. And what really scared him was that his brother wasn't there.

Then, he heard the front door open. There were voices. The silence had gone away. He could hear mom and dad... And his brother. He rushed to the front door. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had finally made it to the front door, but stumbled over his little legs and fell to his brother's feet. It looked almost as if he bowed to him.

"Big bro!" panted Eddy as he stood to his feet. "Can we go catch frogs at the pond? Or-or camp out in front of the candy store and buy jawbreakers? Huh? Plleeasse??"

There was a dead silence. _Silence... _He didn't like it. But this was different. This silence scared him even more.

Then Eddy could see. His brother held a suitcase and other bags stuffed with his junk.

"Not today, little man." Said Eddy's brother, patting Eddy's head.

"Why not?"

More silence.

"I'm going away for alittle while." He said. Eddy stared into his brother's green eyes.

Then, he knew.

Eddy knew that his brother would not come back. And by the look of it, His brother knew what he was thinking.

Tears rolled down Eddy's face. Who would take him to buy jawbreakers? He couldn't cross the street himself. And what about the pond? The frogs? The silence...

"Come on, now" Said his brother. "Don't you start crying!"

Eddy sniffled.

"What are people going to say when their future cul-de-sac king is a cry baby? Hmm?"

Eddy immediantly stopped crying. He wanted his brother to be proud of him, but it was so hard to fight back the tears.

"Listen," He said. "I won't allow my little brother to cry. And I promise- I won't be gone long. So promise me something. Don't cry untill I get back. Make me proud of you - okay?"

Eddy nodded.

_I won't be gone long._

Lies.

Months passed. Eddy knew his brother wouldn't come back to him... But something inside of him wouldn't let him think this way all the time. In the morning, he would stare out his window, hoping to see his brother walking down the sidewalk, waving to him.

But every morning, all Eddy saw out the window was the big, beautiful cul-de-sac that his brother once ruled. He was so proud to be his brother. And someday, he would be just like him. Atleast, he hoped.

Years passed. And that dreaded day came. December 3rd. The day his brother left. many days of December had passed, and so have the anniversary of when his brother left. But this time - It seemed to be much colder.

Suddenly, Eddy heard footsteps outside. It was his brother! He knew it was! He raced to his window, hoping to find his brother. But all that was there were the children of the cul-de-sac, playing in the snow.

It was like a celebration. A celebration of when his brother had left. He wanted to throw snowballs at every single kid... He wanted to... To...

He couldn't think such thoughts. His brother would be dissapointed in him for hurting the children of the cul-de-sac _he_ ruled over.

Soon, Eddy met Edd and Ed. Eddy mostly used Ed as a tool more than a friend, but his brother had taught him that scamming was the lifestyle he grew up in. He did anything to scam, even use his friends. Ed didn't mind all that much though.

Eddy and Edd didn't use each other as much. They were mostly buds. But soon, they all three went into the scamming business. Even if Edd didn't enjoy it.

Eddy grabbed his bags and hid them under his bed. After six whole years of wondering, he was about to know the truth.

All that he left in his room, was _Silence._


	4. Chapter 4

6:24 p.m.

Eddy had been watching cartoons all day. He wanted to catch a new episode of bobpants songesquare before he left, untill the doorbell rang.

It rang again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Over and over it rang. He knew it was Ed, who was always fascinated with doorbells. He answered the door.

There stood Edd and Ed. They were holding something.

Edd tried to talk, but couldn't speak. He avoided eye contact with Eddy.

"Edd says to hold out the present Edward so Eddy can remember us and... Some other big words." Ed held out the present. Eddy only understood half of what Eddy said. He took the present and opened it. In the box, there was a photograph of Ed, Edd and Eddy, when they were little kids. Edd had to say something.

"Uhm..." He mubled his words. "To remember us... when you... you..."

"Leave?"  
"Yes.."

It was like saying they were never going to see Eddy again. Edd wanted to throw up, but now was a bad time. Ed just kept smiling his same, stupid smile.

Eddy was speechless. He would've liked to say "How about you guys come with me?" But no. He can't put them in that kind of danger. And this is something Eddy had to do... Alone.

"Thank you.." That's all he could say.

Silent moments passed.

Soon, Ed's smile turned into a quivering lip. He hugged Eddy with all of his might.

This suprised Eddy - Edd as well. For once in a long time, Ed knew what was happening, and what was going to happen, and usually Ed would say something stupid and sad, but he said... Nothing. He just hugged Eddy like he usually would, and cried.

Crying was something Eddy really wanted to do... But he couldn't.

Edd, on the other hand, couldn't hold anything back anymore. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he couldn't move. He just stood where he was, shaking a bit, and cried.

Eddy had to say something.

"Come on, now..." He said. "What are people going to say when they find out that my best friends are cry-babies?" But Ed just held Eddy even tighter.

"Listen" He said. "When I come back, I promise, I'll... I'll..."

He thought a moment.

"I'll bring my brother. I promise."

Edd's expression was now angry, but he was still crying.

"Your brother?!" He said. "Can't you see we're crying for you? We don't want your brother! We want... You."

"Okay, then." Eddy said. Ed let go of him. "Then, I promise, I'll come back soon."

It was silent. Ed didn't quite understand, but Edd just smiled. Eddy checked his watch, and it was 7:10. He thanked them again for the gift.

"Wipe off your tears, fellas." He said. "I said I'll come back soon."

"But Eddy..." Ed finally spoke. "What if you get lost! I'll never see my no-neck chump again!!" He began hugging Eddy again. Eddy sighed.

"Ed," He patted Ed's head. "Just think of it as a little vacation... I'll be fine."

"Are y-you going to florida..?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Uh... Sure, Ed... Are you going to be alright, Edd?"

Edd nodded. He suddenly stopped crying.

"Take care of Ed for me."

And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

2:12 a.m.

Eddy's alarm clock rang. It didn't do much but make him jump alittle, since he was already awake. He couldn't sleep much. Suprisingly, he had alot on his mind. He stared at the picture his friends gave him. His eyes began to burn again, but he held back all tears.

_"So, Ed" Said Edd as he swung on the swingset. "How did you get that bruise again?"_

_5 - year old Ed was eating bugs. A bumo had grown on his head. "My mommy just spawned a baby, Double-D!" He itched his head. "It's a girl. I asked my mommy to take me to the popsicle for a cootie-suspection, but she said no..."_

_"You mean 'hospital', Ed. Not popsicle."_

_"Yummy, popsicles, Double-D!"_

_"Uhm... Yes."_

_6-year old Eddy had just walked by. "Hey, fellas!" He said, gleefully. "What's up? Ready to scam?"_

_"Well," Said Edd, "Ed was just telling me that his mother gave birth to a beautiful baby girl!"_

_"She's a spawn of the devil, Eddy!" Exclaimed Ed with a worried face. "Her name's Sarah."_

_Eddy was silent for a second._

_"Make sure you love her alot, Ed." He said._

_That was unusual for Eddy to say, Edd thought. "Yes, Ed. You're a big brother, now. You must be sure to take care of Sarah."_

_"Okey-dokey!" replied Ed, smiling._

_For the rest of the day, Ed, Edd and Eddy forgot all about scamming the kids._

Eddy checked the clock. it read 3:00.

He grabbed his duffle-bag from under his bed and headed out. It was chilly outside, so he took his jacked with him. The streetlights shined on his face as he walked down the boulevard. The lights made him think hopefully, and it made him glad he didn't walk in darkness.

From across the street, a figure looked out from his window, waving goodbye.

The roads seemed to go on forever, street light after street light, house after house. In this darkness, all houses looked the same. He could feel eyes looking at him, wondering where he was going. Luckily, Eddy had an idea of where his brother would be. And maybe, his brother knew this, too.

7:34 a.m.

Edd turned off his alarm clock, since it was saturday. He didn't need one, anyway. He couldn't sleep, knowing Eddy left.

It was pretty unbelievable, actually. It wasn't like Eddy to just leave. But he knows Eddy well. He knows that when it comes to Eddy's brother, Eddy is very serious. Serious is something Eddy wouldn't be.

But something kept haunting Edd's mind, that he was sure must have kept haunting Eddy's mind for six years, now.

Why did Eddy's brother leave?

Eddy's parents have surely figured out that Eddy is gone by now. It was pretty obvious since he could see a cop car sitting in from of Eddy's house all morning. He even saw Eddy's mother talking to the police man. Eddy's father must be at work by now.

_Why did Eddy's brother leave?_

_Why?_

_WHY????_

Soon the question was stuck into Edd's head. It was the whole reason Eddy left, to find out why his brother left. Maybe even to bring him back home. Edd also wondered if Eddy ever asked his parents why his brother left... Surely they knew.

That's what Edd had to do. He needed to know.

Edd rushed out of bed. He was in such a rush he didn'y shower. He brushed his teeth, of course. Then he ran through the cul-de-sac to Eddy's house, but soon bumped into Kevin.

"Haven't seen the other dork all mornin" Said Kevin. "Double dweeb, you seen him?"

What could he say? It was _Kevin... _He knew he needed to say something, but something alittle more important.

"Eddy," He said. " And I do mean _Eddy, _my best friend in the entire world, not _dork, _not _twerp, _not _dweeb,_ but Eddy, is doing something improtant. Very important. Something you would not understand, Kevin, even if I explained it to you. I do not appreciate you calling Eddy a dork when something important in his life is happening!"

"What, dorky get a zit?"

Edd's face was hot with anger. He wasn't thinking straight, and pushed Kevin off his bike. Kevin cried out in pain, it seemed leg was nearly broken.

Without looking at him, Edd walked right passed Kevin.

The police car was still parked in front of Eddy's house. The police man must have been inspecting Eddy's room. Edd knocked on the door and a weeping woman answered the door. Edd asked if he could come in and ask her something about Eddy, and she agreed.

It was difficult to see Eddy's mother like that. She cried and cried during the entire conversation. But nothing stopped Edd from asking her. First, he asked if Eddy has ever asked about his brother. This suprised the weeping woman, but she was cooporative. She said Eddy never asked why his brother left. Edd then asked how he figured out his brother left. She said he was there when he left.

Things seemed a bit more clearly after Eddy's mother told him that. Eddy was actually there the day his brother left, witnessing his brother leaving. That must be why it hurts him so much to even talk about him. Then he asked her the big question. Eddy's mother cried some more after Edd asked her. But she answered him.

Eddy's brother didn't leave willfully. He was forced to leave. Edd asked why, and she blew her nose. What she said broke Edd's heart.

Eddy's brother left because he pulled the knife at a kid in school. The boy was permanently scarred. He managed to escape school, but couldn't escape his parents. Edd asked why in the world he would do such a thing, and it was because that boy in school made fun of him for living in a poor cul-de-sac, and for being best friends with his little brother.

Eddy.

This just tore Edd up inside. Especially since Eddy didn't know this. He was also angry at Eddy's mother for never telling Eddy this.

He thanked his mother, and tried to reassure the weeping woman his son was fine. He then wnt home.

Edd lied in bed. He pictured what happened to Eddy's brother over and over in his head. It was unbelievable.

But if Edd knew Eddy well enough, Eddy would be proud.

**Remember guys - I don't own Ed Edd n' Eddy! This was purely fan-made! **


	6. Chapter 6

3:43 p.m.

Eddy was starving. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He needed to find some resturaunt, something...

He could just taste those jawbreakers back at the candy store... Yum.

Just then, Eddy spotted a McFrongals! He could just smell the burgers... Yummeh.

He raced to the window to see if they were open. They were! He saw some people walking in, mostly families. He ran to the door, but suddenly stopped. The McFrongals owner stared at him through the glass door, then pulled a screen over it.

It was obvious Eddy wasn't welcome here.

Eddy remembered when he was little, he couldn't reach the candy store's door knob. His brother would always lift him so he could reach him. They even went inside to the candy store when they had no money, they just looked at all the jawbreakers. It kind of motivated them to scam.

Eddy's stomach was killing him. Not just because of hunger, but those memories, as well. He fell over by the wall of the resturaunt and leaned his body against it. The pain in his stomach was eating him alive.

Suddenly, Eddy felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and it was the resturaunt owner. He handed Eddy a burger and a cold soda.

"On the house." Said the resturaunt guy, and headed back into McFrongals.

Eddy was grateful, and devoured the burger and drink. It made him feel a bit better, but his stomach was still hurting. He sucked it up, and moved on.

Eddy passed up little towns that enhabited many families. He could see little children playing together in their yards.

Little children...

Families...

Brothers and sisters...

He also felt the children's eyes looking at him, wondering where he was going.

Redwood Park, New York. That's where.

Redstone Park was Eddy's brother's favorite place to go. He would go there ever summer, but he would never take Eddy with him.

"You're too young." He'd say. "I'll take you when you get alittle older, alright?" And he'd leave.

Redstone Park was a place to relax and just get away. There were no slides, jungle gyms, no swing sets, none of that. Just soft grass and big trees. Eddy always wanted to go to Redstone Park with his brother, but it always about how old he had to be. When he was about three years old, Eddy's brother said he had to be atleast six years old to eat a jawbreaker. Then Eddy would say, "You're the worst big brother ever!" But his brother would just smile and continue eating his jawbreaker.

It would be hard getting to New York... But he was ready for anything.

Without warning, Eddy threw up.

Ed sat in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He watched the street carefully, waiting for Eddy to come home. He was miserable.

Sarah came by. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Ed sitting in the street.

"Ed you idiot," She said. "Fishface isn't coming back."

Ed looked up at her. He expression scared Sarah for a second. Ed has been sad before, but not exactly like this. He wasn't crying, his face was content. But you could still see the misery in his eyes.

He said nothing, and continued watching the road. Sarah decided to leave him alone.

Then Edd came by. His face looked worried. He wanted to help Ed.

"Edward..." He said. He touched Ed's shoulder, ignoring the fact it was filthy. "Would you like to play a game?"

Ed said nothing. He didn't even look at Edd.

Edd sat with him. Right now, he needed someone at his side.

**I don't own E,En' E. And Redstone park isn't a real place so don't think about traveling to New York!!**


	7. Chapter 7

9:12 p.m.

It was very cold. Eddy had to find some shelter soon or, like Edd use to tell him, he'd get hypnowhatsits or something... Why did it have to be autumn?

To make matters worse, Eddy felt a raindrop. It began to rain harder and harder, Eddy's duffle bag was getting soaked.

He ran through the rain, desperate for some shelter. It was difficult to see with heavy rain in his eyes and a bit of fog.

Eddy had to stop running. The pain in his stomach held him back, from hunger and memories. He walked.

He passed up a park. It reminded him of Redstone park... His brother. There was a statue in the middle of the park of the town's founder. He went there.

He sat under the statue and watched the rain fall. The hunger was killing him. He hadn't eating since that morning... How he wished he had the burger...

Eddy closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. A tall person walked up to him, without hesitation. His hair was spikey and blue, he wore a yellow shirt with blue stripes at his sleeves. His pants were tight and black.

The person kneeled over in front of Eddy. Eddy poened his eyes and he was staring in the face of his brother.

He woke up. It was morning. He stood up and began walking again.

Edd and Ed hadn't seen Kevin since Edd pushed him over on his bike a few days ago. Well, they saw him today.

Kevin came up to Edd and Ed, having krutches in his arms. His leg really was broken. Ed was a bit frightened, thinking Kevin was coming for him. But even if he wanted to, Kevin didn't fight. He just spoke.

"Somethin goin on with you guys." He said, in his 'angry' tone. Edd was suprised he didn't call them dorks.

"I think you guys know where the twer-" He paused. "Eddy is."

Edd was no longer frightened. Seemed Kevin had actually listened to what Edd had said before. He stepped up to Kevin.

"We do." He said. Kevin was suprised at Edd's courage. Ed hadn't a clue...

"He's looking for a family member."

Kevin nearly fainted. He knew he was talking about Eddy's brother. He then understood of what Edd said to him the other day, about 'something improtant' happening to Eddy.

"Yeah, well..." Kevin said. "You're still a bunch of dorks." Edd smiled. He really didn't want Kevin to change all that much.

After Kevin left, Ed shouted "See ya, Kevin!!!''

It was so difficult for Eddy to walk by the highway, knowing it will be a long time before he reaches an airport, or even a resturaunt.

Things began to get blurry. The hunger was messing with him. He stopped. His body began swaying back and forth, he knew he needed to get help...

Eddy passed out.

3:47 p.m.

Eddy could feel something cold on his forhead. He could also feel cold water trickle down his face. And he also felt... Warm.

He opened his eyes. He realized he was in a hospital room... Again. He started to panic - did his family find him? Was he back in the same hospital bed as before?

More importantly, what was that wonderful smell? He saw next to his bed was... Food! Mac and cheese, an apple, french fries, and tea... He hated tea but he drank it anyway. Then, someone came into the room. A tall man dressed in white, he must have been the docter.

"Hey, Doc..." Eddy said weakly. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." He joked. He sat next to him on the bed. "You were lying at the side of the highway. At first I thought you were dead, but..."  
Eddy noticed his photograph of his brother and his friends were sitting to a table beside him.

"Hey...!" He said. "Did you go through my stuff...?"  
"Not exaclty." Said the doctor. "Your stuff fell out when you passed out. What's your name?"

"Eddy."  
The man smiled. "Here," He said. Eddy grinned from ear to ear as the docter gave him a jawbreaker. "A treat."

Eddy decided not to eat it right then. He was too weak, he could have choked.

"You live around here, kid?" He doc asked. There was a doubtful tone his his voice.

"Nah." Eddy replied. "Where is 'here?'"

"New York."  
Eddy's moyth dropped open. Did he really travel that far?

"Are you kidding?" He said. The doc shook his head.

Suddenly, something in the doc's pocket beeped.

"I'll be back later. The nurse'll take care of you." And he walked out.

Wow... New York...?


	8. Chapter 8

6: 13 p.m.

Edd stared miserably out his window. It would seem he'd be looking out to the cul-de-sac, but to him, it seemed more like staring into nothing.

Nothing.

Edd snapped out of his transe when he noticed Ed, still sitting in the middle of the street. But he wasn't staring out into nothing, like Edd was, he was drawing something.

In fact, he drew many things - many pieces of paper sat beside Ed as he drew more. Edd knew Ed was drawing something to try and keep him happy, like he always does... Atleast, that's what he hoped.

After about an hour of watching Ed draw his pictures through Edd's window, scary thoughts flooded Edd's mind.

_What if Ed becomes depressed? For real?_

_If Eddy doesn't come back soon... How will it affect Ed?_

_Will Eddy ever come home...?_

Edd quickly shook away the thoughts. He knew he shouldn't think like that - it won't help anyone.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Edd sobbed quietly in his bed. Ever since Eddy left - which had seemed like decades ago - he had shown hardly any emotion towards anyone. In fact, he had been kind of anti-social, even towards Ed.

Edd felt all of these emotions bottle up inside him. It was killing him.

So he made a choice. He could either lay in his bed and sob all day, or have faith in Eddy, and help Ed through this time.

Edd stood from his bed, tears still streaking down his cheeks. He ran over to his window, opened it, and stuck his head out -

"EDDY'S COMING HOME!!!!!" He shouted. Ed looked to Edd, interupting his artwork.

"EDDY, MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD, IS COMING HOME!!! I HAVE FAITH IN HIM!!!" And he shut his window.

A smile escaped Ed's face. He picked up his artwork, and walked home, crying.

Meanwhile...

Eddy woke up screaming. He had the dream again, only his brother didn't even notice him. He just stood there, staring into space. Eddy called out to his brother, but he did not hear him.

Eddy had to leave. Now.

It was less difficult to leave bed, since he had some breakfast. He quickly and quietly packed his things and left.

But sitting on the table by the hospital bed, Was his brother's photograph.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**And I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

**Also, remember, Redwood park doesn't exist. xDD**

7:48 p.m.

New York was so big. It was getting dark and more difficult to find Redwood Park. As Eddy searched, scary thoughts entered his head.

_What if my brother isn't at Redwood park?_

_What if this was all for nothing?_

_What if I never find him?_

These thoughts slowed him down. What if he... No, he thought. He had to find the park.

Eddy played back everything he went through during this journey in his head. It changed him. Would he be the same when he returned to the cul-de-sac? Hopefully, he thought. How could he ever stop scamming kids?

Eddy could see the sun setting. He looked through the windows of shops and resturaunts, realizing he made a great mistake.

He left his friends, his parents, everything. He didn't even know how he would get back home. He was scared. He wanted to go home.

As Eddy began to cross the street, he turned his head. He didn't know what made him do it, he just did.

There it was, staring right back at him.

Redwood Park.

Eddy froze. He just stared at it. An image of his brother flowed into his mind. Suddenly, he heard horns honking from other cars, wanting him to move. Eddy didn't know what to do, so he ran straight into the other direction, dodging moving vehicles along the way. He almost caused a car acident.

He made it. He was standing right in front of it. There was a sign in front of it, written 'Redwood Park'. He made it.

He stepped on the dark green grass. Great relief came over him. The air was fresh, he could smell the flowers, the leaves, the grass, everything. It was everything like he imagined it would be.

It was now dark. Eddy was very tired, so he sat in front of a large tree. He closed his eyes, hoping he would see his brother tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**WhOOt**

10:43 a.m.

Although he was sleeping under a tree, Eddy finally had a good nights sleep. The thought of seeing his brother again gave him strength, and hope.

He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the sunlight peering through the trees branches. He could hear the birds singing, the wind blowing through the leaves on the trees. The grass seemed so much greener. He had never seen such a beautiful day.

Eddy stood up. He stretched himself out and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and was able to see things more clearly. He could see children playing with each other while their parents went on with their business...

His parents. Boy, was he going to get busted when he got home.

But he didn't worry about those things at the moment. Only one thing was on his mind.

_I'm hungry._

Eddy took a few steps through the grass. He took a deep breath into the fresh morning air.

Suddenly, everything went black. He fell backwards, unconscious.

_Hey, kid!_

_Kid, wake up! You alright?_

_Hey!_

Eddy opened his eyes. His head was in great pain.

"Hey, kid, you alright?"

Eddy snapped out of his dizziness. He could see a few people staring at him from above.

"Back off, people!" Someone shouted. The people cleared away as a man with a bucket full of water and a rag came and sat by him. The man dipped the rag in water and put it on Eddy's forhead.

"Ya got hit in the head with a frisbee, kid." Said the man. "Hit you pretty good."

Eddy moaned. If Edd were there with him, he'd call this a 'stroke of bade luck'...

"Try to sit up, kid." The man said. Eddy slowly lifted his back from the ground. He gave out a small yalp from the sharp pain in his head, but it soon wore off. Eddy got a better look at the man who helped him. He had short black hair with a short black beard. Though he didn't say so, he was thankful for the man.

"Want some lemonade, kid? Maybe it'll wake you up alittle."

"Eh.. sure.''

The man helped Eddy up from the grass and led him to a lemonade stand. The man stepped behind the stand and poured Eddy a glass of lemonade. "25 cents, kid." He said.

Eddy frowned.

"Jeez kid, can't you take a joke?" The man scooted the glass toward Eddy.

"Uh.. thanks." Eddy said, taking a sip of lemonade. He spat the drink in to the grass and wiped his mouth.

"This is terrible!" Eddy exclaimed. He suddenly blushed, realizing how rude he sounded.

"what," The man said. "You don't like lemonade."

"Uh... Sorry."

"Forget 'bout it."

There was a pause. Eddy stared out into nothing as he put down the lemonade glass onto the stand.

"So what brings you to New yYork?" The man asked.

"Just... Wanted to see the big apple." Eddy said. The man smirked.

"Don't try and lie to me. What are you really doing here?" he asked.

Eddy was silent for a moment. :"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

The man's face suddenly became serious. "You look like you got problems, kid."

Eddy looked up at him. He sighed. "I'm looking for my brother. Redwood park was his favorite place to go, so I figured he'd be here... But he's not."

The man looked down at his hand, then looked back up at Eddy.

"Maybe I've seen him. What does he look like?"

This time Eddy smirked. The thought of some stranger knowing who his brother was, who disapeared years ago, sounded funny to him. "He has blue spikey hair. Kinda has my face."

The man laughed. Eddy looked annoyed.

"Sorry, kid." He said. "No one in the right mind would come 'round here with blue hair... Some people here just have problems with weird looking people... Trust me."

Eddy's heart sank. Was coming all the way here for nothing?

"Uhm... Yeah, thanks... Anyway."

There was a long silence.

"You're not from around here, are you, kid?" The man asked, breaking the silence.

"How can you tell?" Eddy asked. The man chuckled.

"Usually kids your age would have some sort of tatoo of peircing. Sounds strange, I know, but there are alot of wackos around here."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I came a long way..."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, good." The man shook Eddy's hand. "It was nice meeting you kid."

"Thanks for helping me out with the whole frisbee thing." Eddy said, letting go of the man's hand. Eddy felt something in his hand. He opened it up and there was a ticket.

"That there's a plane ticket." Said the man. "Should get you where you need to go."

"Thanks, but... You don't know where I live." Said Eddy.

"Nope." Said the man. "No I do not."

Eddy was confused, but he didn't want to refuse the ticket. It might actually help him out.

"Well... Nice meeting you. See ya." Said Eddy. He was just about to walk out of the park when he heard a shout from behind..

_"I hope you get home safe, kid! Watch out for them frisbees!"_

At that moment, Eddy knew for some reason, the man threw the frisbee.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll keep updating:D**


	11. Chapter 11

11:30 a.m.

Before taking the plane ride, Eddy decided to get something to eat. He had found a resturaint not too far away from Redwood park, but he didn't have much money left, so he just ordered a burger and a soda.

Sitting at that resturaunt was a good place to gather his thoughts. But it was also a good place to realize how stupid he was... Leaving his friends and family to go find his brother in a place that no one has ever even seen him. It has been over 6 years... How could he think he could find his brother here?

Eddy went through a deep depression. he leaned his head on the resturaunt's window and closed his eyes. He wondered what his friends were up to right now... Did they even mis him? And his parents... Did they give up looking for him?

"Hey, kid. You don't look so good."

Eddy flashed oper his eyes. He reconized that voice. It was that man form the park!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Eddy asked the man.

"I got hungry, selling bad lemonade to kids all day." He said. "Mind if I take a seat?"

Eddy shook his head. The man sat down and the waitress came up to them and gave Eddy his order.

"Would you like anything, sir?" The waitress asked.

"I'd just like some coffee, please." He said. The waitress wrote it down and went away. The man turned his attention to Eddy.

"So what brings you here, then?" The man asked. Eddy took a bite from his burger.

"I got hungry. I don't have too much money left, so I came here." The man nodded. The waitress came back with his coffee and the bill.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm gonna be payin for this kid's food. K?"

"Alright then." Said the waitress. She wheeled off to other customers.

"Please, don't." Said Eddy. "I got money."

" I know." Said the man. "Think of it as a thank you."

" For what?"

The man smiled.

"Kid, you remind me of my youth. After seeing you for the first time, you've reminded me of something I've let go of for years. And that's just not my youth."

Eddy smiled. He was happy to know that he had finally made someone happy... And by not even trying to.

The man took a sip of his coffee. suddenly, he put something on the table. It was another plane ticket.

Eddy looked up at him, confused.

"You'll never get on that plane without an adult." The man said. "I'm taking you home."

Edd was in shock. How could someone he just met care about him so much?

"You don't have to... Paying for my burger is enough.."

The man chuckled. "Kid, this is New York city. Every day there are kids running away form home. You're not gonna be able to take a step on that plane without an adult. They'll take you to the police."  
Eddy gulped. The man was right. The man put the money on the table and stood up. "The next plane leave in 45 minutes. We gotta go now."

Eddy stood up with him. The man was tall, and thin. They left the resturaunt after paying for the food. Out in front of the resturaunt, was the man's car.

"Hey!" Eddy exclaimed. "Nice car!"

"Thanks, kid."

The car was shiney and red. Eddy took no time to hop in the front seat and pretend that he was driving the car.

"Oh yeah! The babes would be all over me if I had a car like this!"

The man chuckled. "Maybe when you're older, kid. til then, you're driving in the passenger's seat."

Even though Eddy had to ride in the passenger's seat, just by being in that car excited him. As they pulled out of the driveway, Eddy asked,

"Hey, you got a girlfriend?"

The man smiled. "Kid, you shouldn't be askin stuff like that at your age."

"Okay, sorry... But... Do you?" Eddy asked.

"Well actually, kid, I'm married." He said. Eddy's jaw dropped.

"What? Really?"

"Yep. I've got one baby boy, about 2 years old."

"What's his name?"

"Well, My wife and I agreed that the best name for him would be Eddy."

Eddy's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

"Really."

----

The rest of the way home was pretty... Silent. Eddy was glad to have that man with him, since he had to pretend to be his son. How lucky was it that his real son was named Eddy?

After riding on the plane, The man broke the silence by finally introducing himself as Josh. He didn't seem too suprised that Eddy''s name was the same as his son's name.

As Josh drove Eddy into the cul de sac, Eddy's heart was beating fast. He never really realized it, but he had missed his home really bad.

Things seemed... Quiet. Josh drove Eddy into his driveway, and he took his first steps into the cul de sac after many days, that seemed like forever.

In a nearby window, Eddy heard a shout.

"EDDY!!!! LOOK ED, EDDY'S HOME!!!"

Suddenly, The door to Edd's house exploded, and out ran Eddy's two best friends. They both piled on top of Eddy, Crying and hugging him.

"Okay okay!" Eddy exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you, too. Just stop the water works.."

Edd helped Eddy up and hugged him one last time.

Eddy sighed. "So how was it while I was gone?"

Suddenly, Edd hit Eddy's arm. "Double D-"

"You had Ed and I worried sick, Eddy!" Edd exclaimed.

"W-we missed you, Eddy!!!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wait," Eddy said. He went toward Josh.

"Guys, this is Josh. I met him in New York. He helped me get home."

"What??" Edd exclaimed. "You made it to New York?!" Edd was a bit dizzy.

"Hey, kid," Said Josh. "Go ahead and catch up with your friends. I'm going to talk to your parents for a sec."

Eddy nodded. Though he was scared to death at the moment...

As Eddy talked to his friends, Josh entered his house.

"Hey mom, dad, you here?"

Suddenly, Eddy's mom came into the living room.

"Is...Is that you? Joshua?"

"I brought Eddy home. He was in New York, looking for me." His mom burst into tears. She hugged Josh tightly.

"Where is he...?" She asked.

"He's outside talking to his friends, catching up on things." He said. His mother let go of him.

"Go easy on him, mom. You knew yourself that this would be driving him crazy for years to come."

His mother just looked at him.

"Listen, I've got to go. Tell dad I said hi."

Without another word, He left.

10:32 p.m.

Eddy had a hard time sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about what his mother had told him.

He had brought his brother home after all... And he didn't even know it.

The trip to New York had changed him... But just a little bit. Of course he was going to continue scamming the kids, but he learned that his friends and family meant alot to him, more than he thought they did.

But what he had learned about his brother scared him. He was scared for looking up to his brother, wanting to be like him... But he didn't know that his brother was a drug dealer.

He was disapointed, yet happy that he saw his brother again. Now that he was maried, he was glad that he got help with his drug problems.

Eddy sighed. It had been a big day. Well, since he was pretty much grounded FOREVER, he had plenty of time to sleep.

It's just too bad that Ed and Double D won't leave his bedroom. That pretty much proves they were worried sick about him... Oh well. Atleast he'll be able to see his friends more.

Eddy closed his eyes. Time for sleep.

And in the morning, a tall glass of lemonade sat on a table next to his bed, for Eddy to drink.

**The End**


End file.
